Construction of the Sunblaze satellite
Iahex Nov 22nd, 2030 Laboratory Lab equipment fills this room: equipment hanging from the ceiling, sitting on benches, lining the walls, and on the table in the middle. Also on the table is a terminal connected to the main computer of Iahex. Assorted projects lie scattered about amongst tools and other miscellaneous objects unidentifiable objects. Contents: Grapple Apocryphacius Rodimus Prime Reidan Wesley Obvious exits: West leads to Eastern Iahex. In the middle of the the Iahex Laboratory is a large holographic generator. Floating above the generator is a three dimensional representation of a large satellite. Coming off the sides of the spherical main body are 2 large solar panels to absorb the power of the new suns of Cybertron. Around the room are various materials that have been collected and sorted around the walls; included in the materials is some radar-absorbing paint. Obviously, this satellite will be harder to find than one would expect. Jetfire's chin rests in his right hand as he looks over the plans. Behind him is the sphere of the shell, opened into halves. It appears the Air Guardian has begun some of the building himself; but, he has more work to do. He seems to talk to himself as he says, "The microwave transmitter is going to be a tight fit with the battery..." Apocryphacius hasn't been to Iahex before, though he's been to the Orion Pax and Metroplex. To be honest... Iahex creeps Apocryphacius out. But anything involving Transformers usually does. But Autobots are at least allies of the EDC, so Apocryphacius has put in a happy face (literally) and is trying not to show how scared he is. Staring at the satellite diagram at least gives him a focus. Right now, he's looking for the heat sinks. Rodimus Prime strides into the room. "Sorry I'm late," he says, tone more professional than apologetic. He stops as he catches sight of the hologram. "So is this the satellite?" he asks, moving forward. At this point, he spies that there's a Quintesson between him and the hologram. "Oh, excuse me, Paco," he says, moving around Apocryphacius. Reidan Wesley is here as well, as the only available EDC member to report back and ensure everything goes smoothly, and help Apocryphacius with any problems h may have. Standing on a platform at table height to watch, he leans as he listens, waving to Prime as he doffs an invisible hat. Then he peers to Jetfire " Not enough room?" Looking over his shoulder at Rodimus Prime, Jetfire nods at the leader and replies, "Affirmative. The design is extremely tight; but, it should be fairly hard for the Decepticons to detect it. Its small, the panels will fold up to reduce its signature, AND I managed to secure radar-absorbing paint. It should be hard for them to find." Jetfire turns his attention back to the hologram and adds, "The only time its going to be obvious is when its using its microwave emitter to transmit power down to Iahex. The radiation signature will be quite high during that time. But its safer than having someone go up and switch out batteries, which would be even more obvious. I'm hoping that maybe the Decepticons will assume its solar flaring or something else." He looks over at Reidan Wesley and Apocryphacius and says, "No, Mister Wesley. It will all fit, its just a bit tight for me to work with." Jetfire open his hands and shows his palms. "Perhaps you or Apocryphacius can assist due to that. Rodimus, I believe your technical skills are adequate to finish building the solar panels." The large autobot points at the two half completed panels by the wall. "Either Mister Wesley or Apocryphacius can assist while I assist on the main portion." Apocryphacius does not really know Reidan Wesley, but it helpful to have an EDC human around, in case anyone has any questions. Then Apocryphacius can just point and say he's with him. Makes life so much simpler. He twitches a bit Rodimus Prime dodges around him, but he salutes the leader of the allies of the EDC. It is as protocol requires. He answers Jetfire coolly, "I do believe I can accomplish such a task." Unsaid is 'simple'. Rodimus Prime nods as he considers this. "So how often will the power transmit happen? What happens if the thing becomes overcharged?" He looks over at the solar panels he's been assigned to, then approaches them and crouches down. He leans over towards a nearby tool box and opens it up to begin riffling through it. "The satellite collects energy over a long period of time. It does take time to collect it." Jetfire explains calmly. "The battery will hold the power until the orbit takes it back over Iahex; at which point, the satellite will transmit the power down to a receiver here at Iahex." Jetfire moves out of the way, bows slightly towards the Quintesson and waves towards the core of the satellite. He continues answering questions, "The satellite will come into range for transmission every 48 hours. And the computer system is designed to close the panels once it hits 90% of battery capacity." Jetfire pauses slightly. "Overcharging this system would be bad. Pinpointer helped design the array using some Nebulan technology and the silia material will shatter if the battery cannot accept the power. The panels will break; but, the battery will not explode." Reidan Wesley scratches his head 'Hmm. Makes sense." he nods in agreement, dusting his hands off, looking at Rodimus, then Apocryphacius "Which do you want to assist you, sir?" he asks, now to Prime. Apocryphacius points out, "Also, the satellite requires power to run even when it is not recieving solar radiation. Batteries are useful at such times." He's still concerned by the heat dissipators - those are critical for any system with a battery and extra critical in space, where there is no air to more easily disperse heat. However, he withdraws his toolkit, and he directs Reidan, "If you could pass me tools when I issue the request?" "Is there any way to make the discharge less... predictable than that?" Rodimus asks Jetfire as he continues to rifle through his tools. "If it happens so regularly, sooner or later, the 'Cons are going to catch on." He looks up at Wesley, then up at Apocryphacius, then nods. "That sounds good. This is pretty basic level stuff I'm on." He smirks. "Even I should be able to handle it without a problem." The white Air Guardian looks at Rodimus, "The system won't always discharge the power reserves on every pass. The orbit I've selected is the best one that frequently passes over Iahex and also absorbs a decent amount of power." Jetfire walks over to Rodimus Prime and points at the laser welder in the other tool rack. "Be careful with these Rodimus... I was hoping Pinpointer was going to be available to assist in building the panels since they are his material; however, he is unavailable." Jetfire looks at the silica prepped for making the solar panels. "Too much heat can cause them to shatter..." "Indeed, sir! As they say: Its not rocket surgery!" Reidan notes, rubbing his hands together as he follows to Apocryphacius' side, peering into the toolbox to see what was where and how heavy they would be to lift. "Oh!" Rodimus replies, giving the solar panels a closer look. "Thanks for the heads up, then." He frowns and considers the matter. "Well, wait a minute. If they're that fragile, I mean... how often are we going to need to be going up and repairing these things?" Apocryphacius pauses a moment, peering at Reidan with his nearest face. Then, he whispers, "The expression is, I believe, either 'not brain surgery' or, perhaps, 'not rocket science'. This, however, /is/ rocket science, to be crude." More loudly, he comments, "Things that are fragile on the ground are often perfectly serviceable in space, sir." He picks through his toolkit, setting out several tools on a tray. You say, "Physically they are durable... high levels of energy quickly introduced into them causes them to shatter." Jetfire shakes his head. "I realize they aren't like most solar panels; but, they are much more efficient in terms of energy absorbation." A small side door suddenly opens, and out walks Perceptor! He pauses as the door slides shut behind him (the door features a tiny faded label that says 'Supplies'). Perceptor takes a few steps into the room and looks around, nodding jovially. "I thought I heard voices out here!" he exclaims, looking around at the various people present. He pauses when his gaze falls on Rodimus. "Er...I'm sorry, have I missed something?" In Perceptor's experience, Autobot commanders in the lab usually means Something Serious. Eyeing the face, Reidan scratches his head, then shrugs "If you say so. I'm sure it was that to begin with though. " he leans on the side of the toolkit, waiting for them to begin. He waves to Perceptor "Yeah, but *our* space has a pretty full orbit, Paco, what with all the leftovers of Unicron and giant-Galvatron and everything else," Rodimus points out. Seriously. Cybertron's orbit is probably more littered than Earth's! He looks up at Jetfire, then nods. "Ah, all right. So it's the heat that's an issue, rather than anything else." Then he grins up at Perceptor. Oddly, Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, appears to be about to engage in some menial labor involving the construction of a solar panel. "Hey, Perceptor. Nothing major - we're just putting together that solar-collector satellite that Jetfire's been working on. I mostly just came to check in on how the project's going, but since I'm here, I figured I might as well lend a hand!" Jetfire smiles at Rodimus, "I'm counting on all of that debris helping hide our satellite." Apocryphacius looks ready to hide behind Reidan when another Autobot enters. Given that Reidan is smaller than Apocryphacius, this is a quite illogical move. But he shakes himself, and he has to correct, "You do realise, that there are those on Earth, solely devoted to tracking space junk? It is not as if we are lacking in that department." Perceptor smiles agreeably. "Oh! Yes yes, the solar-collector satellite." He produces a small datapad and thumbs through various screens. "Ah, I seem to have misplaced the details about that project. But it sounds like marvelous idea!" He examines the hologram and then runs an optic over the materials present, trying to familiarize himself with the project. "I'd be happy to help in any way that I can." Rodimus Prime pulls out one of the welders and sets it on a low setting. Then, very carefully, he begins to tack the solar panel together. "We've got enough larger pieces up there to launch it from up there. Is there a way to make it look like... a piece of wreckage broken off from one of the larger pieces?" Reidan Wesley hums as he sates to Rodimus, looking at the Quintession, lifting an eyebrow before giving his somewhat-drugged-looking, lazy smile "Well, we could ding it up a little bit, the outer chassis perhaps... " "Unfortunately, I wanted it to be as small as possible. If they actually see it, its likely going to be over anyways." Jetfire walks over beside Rodimus Prime and reaches out and helps hold the panel steady as Rodimus continues his work. "Very nice bead, Rodimus." Jetfire smiles as he complements his leader's welding touch. Perceptor follows Jetfire over, nodding in agreement after briefly examining Rodimus' work. Then he drifts over to the hologram again, looking up at it while rubbing his chin in thought. "It should provide excellent data on Decepticon's sensor and detection capabilities." After a bit he adds, "And perhaps even their reaction times and updated information on their destructive ability." Jetfire frowns at Perceptor's comment. "I'd rather not have it found and captured." Jetfire looks over the EDC personal as they work on the core. "Is there anything I can do to help you two?" Jetfire doesn't move as Rodimus continues welding. Rodimus Prime glances up at Jetfire and Perceptor for a moment. "Thanks, Jetfire." It's always a little disconcerting to have your 'boss' looking over your shoulder. Granted, Rodimus is actually the boss here, but it is, after all, Jetfire's project. "Try to get it out during a blind moment, maybe," he says, tone halfway between question and suggestions. He finishes tacking the device, then nods towards Jetfire. "You can let go, now." Apocryphacius directs, "Mr. Wesley, the ultra fine-tipped soldering iron, please." Detail work. Apocryphacius can do that. "We shall leave the aesthetics to Jefire." He looks at Jetfire with one face thoughtfully, and he replies evenly, "Not as of now." Reidan Wesley straightens instantly, leaning into the kit to carefully lift up the (for him) large soldering iron. He checks the battery life before walking to the Quintessons' side, hefting it on one shoulder like a rifle, before tilting it hilt-first to the alien. Reidan Wesley says, "One ultra fine tipped soldering iron!" Apocryphacius is not as big as most Transformers, but yes, his tools would be big for a human. he accept the tool and murmurs, "Thank you, Mr. Wesley." He flicks on the switch on and waits for the temperature to equilibrate before asking, "And the solder reel?" Perceptor hesitates, then nods at Jetfire. "Yes, yes of course. I suppose avoiding discovery altogether would be the best outcome." He looks just a bit disappointed that he won't get his chance examine the destroyed satellite's remnants. "Well, perhaps our colleagues from the Intelligence division can give us some assistance with that..." Reidan Wesley turns to pull out the reel, rlling it towars APoth before hefting it up - easily handling it despite his lithe frame "Solder Reel!" he carefully pulls a little out to make it easier to grab, balancing the reel on one hand like a plate of silver spagetti Rodimus Prime starts to weld the full panel on, being careful to avoid applying too much heat. "I'll talk to Jazz," he tells Perceptor, "although it'll kind of have to be low priority for the moment, until we get that situation in Africa resolved." Jetfire steps away as Rodimus finishes the weld. "That Africa situation isn't good. I did some research and there is a large number of weapons the Decepticons could load into those Weteyes." Jetfire moves over and looks down at the work being done by Apocryphacius. The large Autobot looks down and watches patiently. Rodimus Prime nods as he finishes the solar panel he'd been working on, stepping away to check his work from a different angle. "'Not good' is an understatement, but while the weapons are a problem, I'm a *lot* more worried about what they're doing to the whole region. Africa's been hard enough hit by the 'Cons as it is." Apocryphacius takes the solder from Wesley. He is following Jetfire's plans to a T, though he sometimes pauses to consider a certain choice, trying to puzzle out why the Autobot designed the core as he did. He asks, "Hmm. Mr. Wesley. The circuit probe?" Seeing the Quintesson seeming to pause, the developer of the satellite peers questionally. He calmly asks, "Is there something wrong with the design, Apocryphacius? You seem concerned about something." Jetfire looks over the hologram and attempts to see if he missed something. "Righto!" turning about, the cook rustles around, pulling out a few items before finding it and pulls it out "Chicken Pesto! Errr, sorry. I was thinking of lunch." Apocryphacius is really just having trouble finding the heat sinks, because he is having a case of the stupid today. He mutters, "What? No, nothing is wrong. That I can see." Circuit probe. Have to check these lines, make sure they are up to spec. Again, he says, "Thank you, Mr. Wesley." Rodimus Prime glances over at the others, and smiles faintly about the 'Chicken Pesto.' "I'm *sure* we've got some human food stocked around here. Have we not been feeding you, Red?" he asks before kneeling next to the second panel, kneels, and begins to start with the tacking once more. Reidan Wesley tosses a casual salute. THen he looks to PRime and grins "I prefer making my own food, and its not often you guys stock what I prefer to make myself. But I did plan a head and packed a lunch. " a pause "Wait, chicken pesto? I can't eat that... okay, I guess I'll seee what is in your fridge, sir." Nodding towards Apocryphacius, Jetfire speaks again, "I appreciate the concern for being precise. This satellite could open up the blockade the Decepticons have on us here on Cybertron AND might even begin to revitalize the planet back to how it used to be." Jetfire pauses as he sees Rodimus working alone, "Prime, be careful... I only have enough silica for 3 panels." The plans on the hologram call for 2. JUST as Jetfire is giving his warning, Rodimus looks up - and in that moment of distraction, applies too much heat to the solar panel, which shatters! Rodimus cringes and covers his face with his right hand. "Oh, Primus..." He looks up, apologetic, and sighs. "Well, uhm... looks like you're going to have to put the silica for that third panel to use, although I think... maybe someone else should put it together." He looks down and nudges the pieces with his foot. "Any chance we can recover any of the parts from this one?" Jetfire cringes as soon as he hears the crack. Typical Rodimus, thinks Jetfire. "Perceptor, do you wish to do it? Or shall I?" Jetfire kneels down and looks at the solar panel and considers his options. "I should be able to use a solvent to break it down again and make it into the basic materials... and then reconstruct the panels from there." Jetfire doesn't seem too concerned. Blades arrives from Eastern Iahex to the west. Blades has arrived. Perceptor hurries over to Rodimus' work area. "Certainly!" He examines the remains of the ruined panel and then nods sympatheticly. "Yes, I believe it can be salvaged," he assures Rodimus, moving over to collect the remaining silica and brings it over, preparing to continue the work. Perceptor transforms, let the Science begin! Apocryphacius also winces at the crack. But his soldering doesn't waver, as he continues along with the work on the core. He aks Reidan, idly, "I do not suppose you have ever experimented with extraterrestrial cooking." Rodimus Prime offers everyone a sheepish smile. "Good, good." He steps away from the work area, carefully putting away the tools - but at least he remembers to turn off the welder first! "I'll just, uhm... get out of the way here." From his still kneeling position, Jetfire perks an eyebrow and asks with a great amount of curiousity, "What do Quintessons eat?" "What do Quintessons eat?" Perceptor asks at almost the same time. Reidan Wesley hmms "well, I nearly cooked a blue squirrel while on Nebulos. Does that count?" he asks as he starts cleaning up the mess a little, pushing a shard against another shard in a pile. "I've been experimenting though for the Nebulons, to make them feel more at home. Did you have anything in particular you like?" Apocryphacius rattles off, "Ultra-refined energon, nutrient cubes, and... the occasional seafood." He smiles, which is mostly fangs. "Of course, I cannot speak for most of my brethren. I have little to do with them." His faces spin a little bit left and right, as if he was shaking his head, though he doesn't have a proper head. "Not in particular. I was simply curious." Reidan Wesley hums "the first one I dont usually deal with. I could probably find something for the second. And the third well, I will definitely have to cook something up! But not here. I dont have my kitchen." Jetfire blinks and isn't sure if Apocryphacius was making a joke about the seafood. Although, considering the Sharkticons and their preference for large bodies of water on their planets, it shouldn't be too surprising. "Interesting, I didn't realize that Quintessons actually could sustain themselves on organic matter. Very interesting." Jetfire pulls out his datapad and begins typing this information in... is he being rude? He doesn't know and appears not to care if he is. The laboratory doors slides open as it allows the latest arrivee entrance into the room who happens to be Blades. Sadly this time this isn't another genius-level intellect scientist arriving to help get things done quicker, just a plain grunt looking to see if he can lend a helping hand from the looks of it. "Eh, you guys wouldn't happen to be needing any help with manual labour?" The Protectobot asks the occupants of the room, with no one in particular in mind. Perceptor's lens tube moves back and forth a few degrees at a time, occasionally emitting a pinpoint burst of heat. "We also have little to do with your kind," Perceptor adds, apparently just as clueless about basic social niceties. "That's why it's so interesting to have a chance to talk to one. Perhaps you'd submit to a physical examination...'Paco'?" Perceptor calculates that by using the familiar pseudonym he should make his subject more at ease. Then his lens emits another searingly bright beam of heat. "Well, I'll go make sure we've got some of that in for you, Paco," Rodimus tells the group, moving away from the corner he had sent himself to. "I'm pretty sure we've got seafood and energon, at least!" He offers everyone a wave. "Good work, guys. Sorry for, erm... sorry for the mess." As he leaves, he pauses by the newly arriving Blades, leans in towards the Protectobot, and murmurs, "Whatever you do, I suggest staying away from the solar panels!" Apocryphacius would not consider Jetfire rude for taking notes. Just attentive to detail, perhaps, which is no sin. He comments, "I am partially organic. I do not see why it would be illogical to ingest organic matter." Long, long ago, Quintesson were all organic! But they added progressively more mechnical bits as time went on. Apocryphacius again considers hiding behind Reidan as Blades arrives. He makes an odd face at Perceptor at the suggestion of an examination, and he states clearly, "My name is Apocryphacius. Some lifeforms find it unacceptably long and thereby shorten it." Finishing off his notes, Jetfire pauses. "I realize this, Apocryphacius... but Quintessons have never been forthcoming with information on themselves. And I've always assumed your inorganic parts just provided the energy needed for the organic portions." He carefully puts away his datapad and looks at Blades, sizing up the Protectobot. "And Apocryphacius, relax. Blades will not attack you." Jetfire believes this; but who knows with the Protectopunk. Reidan Wesley blinks as he's stuck between a squid and a hard aft, but he seems perfectly relaxed as he asks "Sir..." he nods to Apoc "Anything else we need to do? "Eh, what you saying, boss? Them techies already got their quota of disasters filled for the night already?" The Protectobot asks in a half joking manner, before studying the expressions of the occupants in the room more carefully, trying to read if there's any signs of irritation worn on their faces. Blades eyes Apocryphacius a bit longer than the other occupants in the room in particular, showing some signs of concern in the corner of his optics. "Eeesh, yeah. What the big fellah over there said." The Protectobot folds his arms across his chest, "I figure security would be all over your ass if you were hostile, let working with ol' Jets on this project of his." For all the usual doctrine Protectobot open mindness that Blades is demonstrating at the moment, it is still obvious he's a bit on edge seeing a Quintesson. "Eh, anyways, just so I don't derail this any further. You folks need any heavy lifting help?" Dropping his armored faceplate into position, Jetfire begins welding the last silica panel into the arm frame that will hold it in position. "Blades, once i finish welding this you can hold it into place while I begin welding the arm to the body of the satellite." Jetfire slowly performs the weld... making sure not to overheat the sensitive material or make a weak point in the weld bead. "Yeah, I've already given them plenty of practice in the damage control area," Rodimus answers Blades a bit sheepishly just before he steps out. He turns and gives everyone a light, casual mock-salute, still smiling, and then ducks out of the room. Rodimus Prime has left. Apocryphacius is a bit disturbed that Rodimus Prime is going to go check and make sure that the Autobots have things to feed him! At least Blades isn't going to kill him. He observes, "Energy is one thing, but energy is rather difficult to convert into matter, and dividing cells do need more material to grow." He looks over the core andgestures for Jetfire to check his work, before he answers Reidan. Reidan Wesley watches as Rodimus leaves, looking then to Apoc again as he nods, waiting in anticipation, eyeing Blades once more "Well, eventually I will need a lift to the floor, thogh admittedly I'm not as heavy as I dont look." Perceptor also checks over the work of the others, not subtle in the least since his giant telescope tube has to swing around in various directions to do so. But hopefully his enthusiasm makes up for it. "I think things are proceeding wonderfully, Jetfire! I can't wait to see the results of our efforts here!" Blades nods in acknowledgement, "Sounds easy enough, just the way I like it." As the last parts of the silica panels are welded into place, the Protectobot goes ahead and secures the panel in position as instructed earlier. Finishing off the welding bead, Jetfire helps guide the panel over to the core. "Perceptor, can you double check their work." Jetfire looks at the two EDC members and adds, "I trust their work; but, I don't want to have to bring this thing back after I put it into orbit." Jetfire increases the heat of the welding unit and begins to weld the arm to the core system of the satellite. Reidan Wesley grins as he thumbs up "Always taste test before downing the wine, always say." Perceptor's lens tube swings back again to point at the areas Apocryphacius and Reidan worked on. "Of course Jetfire," he agrees. His lens swivels back and forth a bit, then the fine control knob click a few degrees first in one direction, then in the other. "Perfect!" he proclaims. "Well within acceptable tolerances. Excellent work, both of you!" He transforms and then walks over to stand next to Jetfire again, examining the hologram once more. Reidan Wesley salutes Perceptor "Not bad for a newbie rocket surgeon eh?" he grins widely. "Good." Jetfire comments as he finishes his weld. "Just put the top of the case on it and then I'll take it into orbit." Apocryphacius attempts to pick Reidan up and gently set him on the floor, since Perceptor has pronounced the core to be adequate. He demurs, "You flatter me." Reidan Wesley tenses, but allows himself to be pickd up and put down, tipping his invisible hat again "Muchas gracias, amigas. " he states Jetfire pulls up his faceplate to reveal the human looking face. "Thank you all for your help. Hopefully, this will help with our fight against the Decepticons... at least, it will help keep Iahe powered." Jetfire reaches up and carefully places the top piece of the satellite on top of the bottom. Carefully turning it, the case locks into place. "And done." Jetfire smiles as he looks over the people who assisted in the construction. "Again, you have my thanks." Perceptor transforms into robot mode. Perceptor nods happily. "Any time, Jetfire. I always welcome the chance to work with others in the lab." He heads back towards the door he emerged from, waving to Reidan, Apocryphacius and Blades as he goes, with a little personalized farewell to each of them. For Reidan. "Good luck with that Quintesson cooking." To Apocryphacius, somewhat hurried. "Er, not cooking OF Quintesson, per say, but rather cooking FOR." To Blades. "Ah...Blades, can you perhaps explain what I mean? Thank you!" Then he's gone.